


Friday Nights at the GCPD

by UnifiedNations



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: “We’ve worked together for four years and I’ve never seen you leave early. What’s the occasion?” Bullock dropped the file on the desk and spun in his chair to face Ed.“If you must know, a friend is picking me up and we’re going to dinner. Unlike some people here, I actually have a life outside of shooting people and doing paperwork.” Ed replied, hoping the man would just drop it. Of course there was no such luck.“I don’t know which is more believable, you having a friend or you actually leaving the lab.” Bullock laughed, waving a hand as a dismissal.~*~Just another typical night at the GCPD- or at least, it was until a certain Mr Nashton is brought in, bringing back unpleasant memories for Ed.





	Friday Nights at the GCPD

**Author's Note:**

> So this makes no canon sense. Oswald and Ed are together after meeting in the woods but Oswald isn't a wanted man and Ed is still at the GCPD? I don't know. I just couldn't get this out of my head even though I have 2 other fics to update and I just managed to break the M key off of my laptop keyboard.
> 
> I haven't completely caught up on Gotham yet, I just finished the episode *SPOILERS* where Isabella first appears and Oswald is building up to confessing his love to Ed and I sort of panicked because I know what happens from tumblr and stuff and I don't want anything bad to happen to my boys :(

Edward Nygma tapped his foot impatiently as the detectives chatted about their current mundane, boring case.

“Is that everything? I have to leave early today.”

Bullock looked up suspiciously from the case file he was flicking through.

“We’ve worked together for four years and I’ve never seen you leave early. What’s the occasion?” He dropped the file on the desk and spun in his chair to face Ed.

Ed fought the urge to roll his eyes. Or possibly punch Bullock’s consistently smug face. Either would do.

“If you must know, a friend is picking me up and we’re going to dinner. Unlike some people here, I actually have a life outside of shooting people and doing paperwork.” He replied, hoping the man would just drop it. Of course there was no such luck.

“I don’t know which is more believable, you having a friend or you actually leaving the lab.” Bullock laughed, waving a hand as a dismissal.

Ed hesitated, the fingers of each hand digging into his arms where he had crossed them over the files he was holding.

“Ignore him, Ed. That’s his way of being friendly.” Jim clapped him on the shoulder, making Ed jump and jerk away. Jim held up his hand, looking apologetic. “Sorry. Enjoy your evening, don’t scare her away.” He winked, sitting heavily in his chair and passing a takeaway coffee cup to Bullock.

Ed took that as a good time to leave, turning as the subject of their conversation turned to Jim’s current girlfriend. He really couldn’t care less.

Bullock waited until Nygma was out of earshot before bringing the subject up again.

“’Her’? You think he has a girlfriend?” He asked quietly, glancing over to where Nygma had stopped and was standing by a pillar in the bullpen, reading over some of the case notes in his arms.

“Come on, you’re meant to be a detective. The last time he was this chirpy was when he and Kringle were going out. All he did since she vanished was mope and hide in the autopsy room, and now he’s being cheerful again? It’s gotta be a girl.” Jim shrugged, sipping his coffee.

“Yeah, but… oh no. Oh hell no.” Bullock hissed, standing and grabbing his gun from the desk drawer.

Jim looked up and followed his gaze to see Oswald Cobblebot- _again_ \- strolling into the bullpen. Or as much as he could stroll. Both detectives hurried down the stairs, keen to either find out what was wrong or to keep the man from making a spectacle of himself. God knows it had happened enough times.

Somehow the presence of the notorious criminal had gone unnoticed by much of the bullpen- it was a busy evening, with most officers busy wrangling suspects and drunks in for the night.

“Jim! You really didn’t have to come all the way over here to see me, but I appreciate the effort.” Penguin smiled as the detectives approached him.

“Why are you here Penguin, what have you done now?” Jim rushed out, desperately hoping the younger man hadn’t managed to do something that would completely screw up his evening.

“Me? Why would I have done anything?” Oswald asked innocently, pressing a hand to his chest in the picture of disbelief. “I’ve merely come by to see a friend. Am I not allowed to anymore?”

“If it were up to me you wouldn’t be allowed outside at all so be grateful we’re not sticking you in handcuffs and sending you to the loony bin.” Bullock hissed, leaning forward threateningly.

“Oh by all means, if you have reasons to arrest me then go ahead.” There were a few moments of silence. “I thought so.”

“So, what did you want to see me about?” Jim pressed, eager to get this encounter over with.

“What?” The shorter man looked confused, glancing between the two detectives faces. “Why would you think I’m here to see you?”

Jim and Bullock looked at eachother.

“I don’t wanna be rude, but I can’t think of anyone else who would be friends with you here-” Jim began before being interrupted.

“You’re clearly not thinking hard enough then.” Bullock nearly jumped out of his skin as a new voice came from behind him and he turned to see-

“Ed! Wonderful, are you ready to leave?” Oswald grinned, reaching over and grasping Ed’s arm in greeting.

Ed grinned back, the pair of them making an odd and mildly unsettling pair.

“Almost. I just need to turn the lights in the lab out and I’ll be done.” He nodded at the pair of detectives, “Detectives Gordon. Bullock.” Before turning and heading towards the lab.

The three stared after him, although Penguin’s eyes were fixed lower on his retreating form.

“So… you’re friends with Nygma? How did that happen?” Bullock was the first to speak, turning back to the crimelord and crossing his arms.

Oswald smiled again, although this time it was less menacing and more… almost fond.

“It’s a long story.”

\------------------------------------------------

Ed almost couldn’t contain his small smile from morphing into a grin as he made his way back through the bullpen towards the lab. The looks on the detectives faces were hilarious, he wished he had a camera! The look of surprise and fear (because that had been a flash of fear when the dots were connected between the criminal and the ‘unhinged’ M.E) was fantastic, and probably the closest he’d get to the reaction to him being a murderer. Not that the GCPD would ever find out, they were all far too inept.

The front doors to the building banged open and loud shouting could be heard from the newest of tonights delinquents of Gotham being dragged in in cuffs. Ed shook his head at the spectacle as he passed the holding cells, only vaguely paying attention to the cops and their prisoner.

“How fucking _dare_ you lay a hand on me, I’m gonna sue you and this ENTIRE DEPARTMENT you bunch of fucking-”

“Mr Nashton, please calm down! The sooner we book you, the sooner we can sort something out-”

Nashton.

He knew that name.

_Memories of a past life came flooding back- the empty whisky bottles scattered on the floor, the screams, the shouting, the beatings that left him bloody and bruised and hiding under the bed-_

Ed gasped as he came out of his memories, frozen to the spot a few feet from the holding cells.

“Don’t you tell me to calm down you pathetic weak piece of-”

“ _-shit, you’re nothing! I know you cheated in that contest, you don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve anything-”_

Ed stood as still as possible, hearing the man who couldn’t possibly be him, he wasn’t in Gotham, struggle against the two cops who brought him in and another who ran in in an attempt to help. Faintly in his mind he realised that he wasn’t _there_ anymore, the grey apartment with the people who hated him the most, that he was an adult surrounded by cops who, although weren’t his friends, were his colleagues and wouldn’t hurt him _wouldn’t let him hurt him_ -

He was jolted out of his thoughts as someone bumped into him, not on purpose but hard enough to make him stumble.

“Oh, sorry Ed.” The woman- who was she? He knew her face, had worked with her for years, but his brain had apparently left the building- said loudly, over the ruckus, and suddenly the shouting stopped.

“Ed?”

Oh no.

Oh no no no nonononono-

“Thank-you, sir. Now if you’d just wait here for a minute-” The police officer mistook his pause for compliance.

“Eddie?”

_nononono_

Ed suddenly realised that the entire room was silent. Apparently the switch from loud, dangerous suspect for whatever to near-silent complicit man had shocked the whole bullpen into silence.

Against everything in his mind telling him not to,

he turned around.

“Hey dad.”

\------------------------------------------------

The spectacle of the loudest criminal of the night being dragged in distracted Jim, Bullock and Oswald from their conversation for a good minute or so. The officers dragging him in were obviously having a hard time, Oswald thought as another officer went to help them with the large man. He stood at above six foot- maybe round Ed’s height- and was bulky, and it looked like he’d had a fair bit to drink judging by the strong scent of alcohol as he was pulled past them. Oswald vaguely thought that was probably what Butch would be like if you got him drunk and angry.

“Well. This is exciting.” He commented, leaning against the stairs and watching the events unfold in front of them. The man- Mr Nashton- managed to throw one of the officers off before being grabbed from behind. He kept struggling.

“Yeah well, welcome to the GCPD. You know him?” Jim pointed at Mr Nashton, who was snarling insults at the officers.

Oswald fixed him with a bored look.

“I may be a criminal but I don’t know every sad drunk in Gotham.” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Irritating questions aside, this was proving to be an entertaining place to be on a Friday night. He should come by more often.

Oswald looked around the room, spotting Ed by the holding cells. He frowned- it didn’t look like he was returning, more like he’d been moving towards them and stopped. Not even to watch the drunk man be taken down, he was facing the wrong way.

Something was wrong.

Suddenly, silence fell.

“Eddie?”

Oswald’s frown deepened and he stood straighter, trying to get a view of Ed’s face even before he turned around. Ed hated, _hated_ that name with a burning passion, the one time Oswald had used it in an attempt to be sweet had ended with Ed locking himself in the bathroom for half an hour. Who was this man?

\------------------------------------------------

“Eddie, shit, what’re you doing here?” His father stepped closer, his words slurring together ina familiar way that made Ed’s skin crawl even over a decade later.

“I work here.” He kept his answer short and clipped, trying to will his legs to step away but even after all those years he still couldn’t run when he wanted.

“You’re- you a cop?” Mr Nashton- not dad, he didn’t deserve that title- looked him up and down, eyes squinted as if he was struggling to focus.

“No. Forensics.”

His father looked him up and down, a sudden sneer on his face.

“Forensics? Yeah fuckin’ right, bet you cheated your way into this as well-”

More than ever Ed wished for his darker side, his true self, to take over and tell his father he was _wrong_ , he was always _wrong_ , that Ed was stronger and better and smarter than him, but that side stayed silent.

“Mr Nashton, if you could just-”  


“Shut up!” Mr Nashton shouted, making the cops holding him jump. “I’m talking to my worthless son, so why don’t you-”

“I am not worthless-” Ed hissed, stepping closer, far against his better judgement.

Mr Nashton laughed nastily, leaning in.

“You? You’re weak, you’re worthless. You always were, thinking you’re better than everyone, better than me, the man who put a roof over your head and fed you for sixteen fucking years you pathetic ungrateful-”

“Pathetic?” Now Ed laughed, a deep chuckle that made the hair on the nearby officer’s necks stand on end. Across the room, Oswald began quietly making his way over. He knew that laugh, and he knew what came after it. “I’m pathetic? You’re the one who locked me in a closet for two days after I won that contest, who beat me within an inch of my _life_ because I talked back to you, who-”

Large hands shot out and wrapped around Ed’s throat as he choked on the last word and dropped the files he was still holding. The bullpen suddenly came alive again, several officers as well as Jim and Bullock running over and trying to pry Mr Nashton’s hands off of his son’s throat.

“Let go of him!” Jim shouted, trying to force Mr Nashton’s hands to release Ed but the man held firm.

Ed was making a horrible wheezing choking noise and was starting to turn blue, convulsing in his father’s hands as Jim drew his gun and took a step back.

“Mr Nashton! If you don’t release Ed then I will shoot-”

A resounding _clang_ echoed through the building and Mr Nashton dropped like a tonne of bricks, pitching forward and taking Ed down with him. All eyes turned to Oswald, who was standing behind the fallen man holding a metal folding chair.

“I believe this would be catagorized as self defence.” He spat, dropping the chair and limping over to Ed’s side, shoving his father’s prone form off of him. “Ed? Ed!”

Ed came to with a wheezing gasp and began hacking like his lungs were about to exit through his mouth.

“Os-Oswald?” He wheezed, one hand half-heartedly searching for his glasses which had fallen off when he was being strangled. Someone handed them to him and he shakily put them on, seeing his father’s body in front of him and shuffling backwards. “Did- did I-”

He suddenly realised that half the GCPD were gathered around staring at him and his mouth worked silently for a few seconds before he scrambled up and shakily ran to the door that lead to the labs.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Oswald.

“Are you going to arrest me now, Jim? Bullock?” He quipped, holding his hands up and together in reference to their earlier conversation. “Oh, he is alive, don’t you worry. I know where to hit a man to knock him out.”

“… No. And as much as I hate to say it, I think for once you did the right thing.” Jim commented, looking at the prone body on the ground in front of them. Two officers, the two who brought Mr Nashton in in the first place, heaved him up and began bodily dragging him to a holding cell. “How the hell is that Nygma’s dad?”

Oswald kept quiet about the darkness inside of Ed. As far as the GCPD were still concerned, Ed was a harmless puppy who liked science and puzzles. He had to keep it that way.

“Guess he takes after his mother then?” Bullock replied, looking over at the door that lead to the M.E labs.

“From what I hear, she wasn’t a peach either.” Oswald cut in, making both detectives stare at him. “He has nightmares sometimes. They’re usually about his parents.” Or Ms. Kringle. Or Officer Dougherty. But he didn’t need to mention those.

“How the hell do you know he has nightmares?” Bullock asked incredulously, turning to fully face him.

“Well if someone you slept next to woke up screaming, it can be pretty easy to guess why.” Oswald replied, leaving them to figure out what he meant as he began limping towards the M.E labs.

“What- he and Nygma-” He could hear Bullock spluttering in disbelief and he grinned. The detectives were so much fun to play with.

\------------------------------------------------

“… _it’s your fault! It’s your fault he’s like this, he didn’t get it from me-”_

“ _Shut up you stupid bitch, he got it from you just like he got your looks and personality-”_

_There was a resounding slap from the kitchen which lead to a crash, probably the kitchen table being knocked over again. Then more shouting._

_Ed huddled further under the bed, clasping his hands over his ears. At nine years old it was a bit harder to fit under there than it used to be but he managed. He always managed. He was fine._

“Ed?”

_He was always fine._

“Ed? Are you in here?”

_Suddenly the door to his bedroom burst open and his father’s hand was reaching under the bed, grabbing him by the t-shirt and pulling him out. In the moonlight coming through the window Ed could see his arm raising, fist poised above his head-_

“Ed!”

Hands gripped Ed’s shoulders and he lashed out, his arm- feeling much longer and much more ungainly than it had a moment ago- flying towards his supposed attacker.

“Ed, it’s me! Oswald!”

Oswald.

Oswald was here?

That wasn’t right, Oswald was never in the flat, he didn’t know him back then-

Back then?

Things began to come back to Ed- the quiet whirring of the lab equipment around him, the quiet clanging the pipes always made because the plumber didn’t give a rats ass about the building, the warm hands gripping his shoulders. He was under one of the tables in the corner of the lab, when did he get there?

“Oswald?” He whispered, not wanting to raise his voice in case it somehow brought his father running.

“It’s me, my friend. I’m right here.” Arms encircled him and he was pulled into an embrace, face against expensive purple suit. “I’m right here.”

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Oswald’s suit jacket in both hands, willing himself to stay in that moment. He breathed in deeply, the other man's cologne seeping through his awareness and grounding him.

All too soon Oswald was releasing him and Ed accidentally let out a small noise of protest which was shushed and Oswald’s hands moved from his back to his neck.

“I just want to see how bad it is, don’t worry.” He murmured, gently brushing cold fingertips over the raw red skin on Ed’s neck. It would definitely bruise- Mr Nashton was a large man with a strong grip. One that Ed was more than likely familiar with, and that filled Oswald with rage.

“Is it-” Ed broke off and began coughing, letting go of Oswald’s shirt with one hand to cover his mouth while the other hand held firm.

“You’ll be fine.” Oswald smiled reassuringly, placing his palms on Ed’s cheeks and kissing him on the forehead. Normally such moments of tenderness were saved from when they were behind closed doors at home but it seemed appropriate to be a little sweet after a near-death experience. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

It took a few seconds for Oswald to get up- crouching wasn’t particularly friendly on his twisted leg- and another few moments for him to awkwardly help Ed to his feet. The taller man stumbled when he was finally upright and gripped Oswald’s shoulders for support, and in return Oswald placed his hands on Ed’s waist to steady him. They stood still for several moments, Ed pressing his face into the short man’s hair.

Oswald looked up as he felt Ed mumble something into his hair.

“What?” He asked quietly, gently stroking Ed’s side, hoping it was a comfort.

“I’m not weak.” Ed ground out, hands tightening on Oswald’s shoulders. His voice was raw and croaky and his eyes glistened, although he would vehemently deny that it was tears.

“No, you’re not.” Oswald replied firmly, moving his head so he could meet Ed’s eyes. “You, Edward Nygma, are the strongest man I know. And not just because of what you’ve achieved recently,” He let out a grin at that, cupping Ed’s cheek. “But of what you’ve _endured_. What you’ve survived to get here, to get to me.”

Ed closed his eyes and breathed deeply, slowly opening them and meeting Oswald’s gaze.

“I want to go home.” He whispered, dropping his eyes to the floor. His shoulders slouched and he dropped his head so his forehead rested on Oswald’s shoulder.

“Of course. I’ll get Gabe to bring the car around to the front, you just have to make it through the bullpen.” He murmured, knowing how humiliating it could feel to be vulnerable in front of people you wanted to respect you.

Ed nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes with one hand.

“I can do that.” His voice was still raw and he winced as he spoke, but the steel was back in his eyes. “Should help them keep their mild opinions of me for a while longer.”

Oswald chuckled, standing on the toes of his good foot to press a kiss to his cheek, then a quick one to his mouth. They smiled at eachother before turning for the door.

\------------------------------------------------

“I just- him and Penguin?! I thought he went for the Kringle type, y’know, small, pretty, female...” Bullock was still as shocked as he had been five minutes ago and was leaning on some cop’s desk at the edge of the bullpen.

“I would’ve gone for ‘not a criminal mastermind’, but yeah those are good points.” Jim shook his head.

“Two out of three right in my opinion, detective Bullock.” The quiet, hoarse voice didn’t quite make the two detectives jump but it was a surprise.

“Ed… are you okay?” Jim’s eyes flickered to the red handprint on Ed’s neck then back up to his face. Ed wasn’t meeting his eyes but were instead flicking between Jim’s shoes and Penguin’s hand on his arm.

“I’m fine. Sorry about the-” He broke off to cough weakly a few times, “Spectacle. I didn’t expect him to be here.”

Both Jim and Bullock sent him sympathetic looks and Jim- after glancing at Oswald hesitantly- squeezed Ed’s upper arm.

“It’s fine, Ed. He would’ve made a spectacle whether you were here or not.” There was a moment of silence. “Are you okay?”

Ed shrugged, clearing his throat as best he could. His eyes were reddened and the mark on his throat seemed to be already darkening.

“I’ve had worse.” He gave a humourless grin, then they all looked up as a horn honked outside.

“That’s probably for us. Please excuse us, gentlemen. We have a reservation.” Oswald smiled tightly before leading the way out of the bullpen.

“Good luck on the case!” Ed murmured as they passed the detectives, hiding a grin as they watched them go.

“Ed and Penguin. I guess y’never know, maybe he’ll mellow that madman out.” Bullock shook his head and stood. “You got anything planned for dinner or wanna come grab something?”

Jim shot one last look at the door as the forensic analyst and the criminal left.

“Grabbing something sounds good.”

\------------------------------------------------

“Where is the reservation exactly?” Ed asked once they got in the car, waiting for Oswald to get settled before leaning against him.

“That’s your choice.” Oswald replied, meeting Ed’s eyes when he was looked at in confusion. “We don’t have to still go out. I know you must feel… shaken by that encounter.”

Ed sat quietly for a moment as the Gotham streets passed by. It was rare that he was given a choice in what to do, usually if he had something to do he would do it no matter what, no matter how uncomfortable he may be or how much he detested it. He supposed, like his compulsion to tell the truth, it was an after-effect of living completely under someone else’s control.

“Ed?” Oswald asked from beside him, gently placing a hand on his knee.

“I would like to go home.” He rushed out, too worn out to even think of a riddle or a word game or anything. He just wanted to feel safe.

“Of course.” Oswald leaned forward in his seat and spoke with Gabe in hushed tones before sitting back in his seat and finding one of Ed’s hands with his own. “Lets go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a second chapter with cuddles and stuff because I am /weak/ for that but it's just finding the time. So you may be seeing me again in the future!  
> (Also I was going to put in something like Ed's dad thinks Ed is a cop and tries to get him out of being arrested but realises that Ed isn't in his opinion important enough and is just a huge dick instead.)
> 
> I'm straight up gonna say please comment & kudos, I have no shame in begging and responses give me LIFE.


End file.
